mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Charizard/Gladiacloud's version
Based on the ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U incarnation of Charizard, this version may appear slow, but its Hypers really pack a punch. Its size allows it to cover large distances, though while one would assume this would make it easier to hit, the infinite priority on its attacks makes its size less of a disadvantage and more of a blessing; if only Ridley could've been this lucky.'' ) |Image = File:Gladiazardport.png |Creator = Gladiacloud |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Though it may be a four-button character, Charizard primarily functions like a three-button character, using , and for regular attacks and as a Launcher/OTG. Charizard has a lot of range and comboability, but its attacks are slow, meaning it may fail to actually hit faster characters with similar comboability, let alone pull off a combo against them. As a side-effect of having such great range, Charizard makes for a massive target, taking up well over half of the screen. Charizard is a fairly easy character to use, though its combos do take a degree of precision to pull off; those who are used to quick characters with combo strings that require quick button presses and reflexes may be put off by the slowness of Charizard's attacks and combos, which require a more relaxed approach. Nonetheless, Charizard's comboability is very impressive if one can get it going, though like many combo-heavy characters, Charizard will eventually need to take to the air to get the most out of its comboability, which isn't too difficult given that is a Launcher when used while Charizard is standing. Despite all that Charizard has going for it, the character is not without its faults; all of its attacks have infinite priority to them, so when considering how much range Charizard has, this puts other characters at a sizeable disadvantage. Another, less serious issue is that the and versions of Flight are essentially worse versions of the variant, seeing as they all deal the same damage, but and go higher, making them less safe to use if they miss or are blocked. Charizard does not have a custom A.I., meaning it uses the engine default. Its vast combo potential is wasted on the default A.I., making it nothing more than a massive punching bag. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Attack duration varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | Horizontal distance varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | Vertical distance varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos File:JetG Mugen Charizard vs E-123 Omega File:Brawl Mugen Blastoise Master Race File:GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Let's Debunk Some Rumours Trivia *Gladiacloud was originally going to give Charizard the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X, but decided against it, giving Charizard a palette based on Mega Charizard X instead.Charizard released by Gladiacloud Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters made by Gladiacloud Category:Characters made in 2015